


Lighthouse

by itschaosupthere



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itschaosupthere/pseuds/itschaosupthere
Summary: Chanyeol's had an awful day with nothing going well at all, that is until he comes back to the dorm where Baekhyun quickly finds a way to cheer him up.





	Lighthouse

**Author's Note:**

> oh gosh I really didn't mean to disappear for a week or so but I have been hecking busy. I hope my discombobulation hasn't affected the quality of this fic.   
I really really wanted to put a different spin on this prompt as it's definitely one of the most popular but - from what I've seen and read - always seems to revolve around a similar plot line. If you've read a few Daddy kink fics, you'll know what I mean.   
Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Daddy

Chanyeol slumped into his room and let his rucksack drop to the foot of his bed. He went over to the desk but his quick movements sent the chair careening round into his legs. A snarl burst from his lips. When he finally sat down, dropping onto the seat with finality, he thumped his elbows onto the desk and put his head in his hands. It had been a crap day. No, make that a stinking heap of shite day.

He’d been scheduled for a variety show first thing but the car had broken down in the middle of a busy street. He and the staff that were with him had to make a surreptitious dash over to a place they could get a taxi but were then still stuck in traffic for twenty minutes. The producers at the tv studio were pissed off and Chanyeol barely had chance to get his wits about him whilst sitting through a very rushed hair and makeup job before he was ushered straight onto set. But the day still wasn’t over. After leaving the studio, there were meetings that ran on far too long, rehearsals where his voice cracked and his guitar string snapped, a gym session which had gone well for the most part until he’d got a massive cramp in his leg.

Chanyeol let out a long exhalation, trying to convince himself that nothing else could go wrong today surely. He’d stay up and work on some mixes for a while, but sleep would be calling out to him soon enough. They had an early call for dance practise tomorrow anyway, he’d need the rest. His hands slowly slipped down his face and he sighed as he brought the computer back to life.

-

About half an hour later, there was a knock at the door. Chanyeol grunted to let whoever it was know they could come in but didn’t pull his attention away from the screen. Unsurprisingly, it wasn’t going well. The programme had already crashed once and was now taking forever to load instruments. Chanyeol was about ready to tear his hair out.

That is until a familiar body slinked into his lap and wrapped their arms around his neck.

“What you doing?” Baekhyun murmured into his ear.

Chanyeol gave one last attempt at finding the drum sound he wanted then pushed the mouse away from him. “Getting mad.” He admitted.

Baekhyun startled and immediately took hold of Chanyeol’s face to make him look at him. “Why? What’s wrong?”

Chanyeol softened a little seeing Baekhyun’s worried gaze. “It’s just been one of those days where nothing seems to go right.” He said. “Although this is more like it.” He added, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun and pulling him in closer to rub noses.

Baekhyun stroked his cheek and looked like he was waiting for a kiss but out of the corner of his eye, Chanyeol noticed that the programme was coming up with error alerts and growled. He reached around the boy in his lap to try and stop it from crashing again with a deep frown set into his forehead. He wasn’t surprised when Baekhyun unfurled himself and wandered off.

After a while deducing that it was probably his own fault for having so many programmes open and sending the computer into a meltdown, Chanyeol finally managed to get everything working more smoothly. However, it was at the cost of loosing a chunk of the work he’d managed to get done, thus his frown was still in place. He was starting to resign himself to leaving everything for another day when he didn’t want to scream into a pillow. The motion was fully agreed upon when Baekhyun reappeared wearing a lot less than before.

He gently brought Chanyeol’s attention around to him by tugging at his sleeve and the latter swivelled in his chair. When he took in Baekhyun’s loose t-shirt hanging off one shoulder and his small blue underpants that poorly concealed an erection, his mouth went dry. He immediately reached out to hold Baekhyun’s waist and keep him in place to look at him with awe and affection.

“I don’t want you to be angry, Daddy.” Baekhyun said, leaving Chanyeol squirming as his cock took interest in the words. “Will you leave the computer alone and help me with something?”

“Anything, baby.” Chanyeol quickly replied. He rubbed his thumbs softly around Baekhyun’s hips and edged closer in his chair to the calming presence in front of him.

“I made a mess.” Baekhyun pouted.

Chanyeol quirked an eyebrow. “Where?”

Baekhyun got hold of Chanyeol’s hand and pulled it around to his bottom. “Here.”

Chanyeol found it difficult to breathe as his fingers came into contact with dampness that had soaked through Baekhyun’s underwear from his entrance. No wonder he was hard, he must have been playing with himself. The thought went straight to Chanyeol’s cock and a whine escaped him. Now _he _was unbearably hard.

“Oh baby.” Chanyeol began pressing kisses to Baekhyun’s stomach and up his torso, standing as he went until he could latch his lips to the other boy’s neck and pull their bodies close together. His fingers stayed pressed at Baekhyun’s entrance, feeling the wetness that leaked out. _How much lube had he used? _

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” Baekhyun said, still wearing that adorable pout. He wound his arms around Chanyeol’s middle and snuggled against him.

Chanyeol reached up to stroke his hair. “Don’t be sorry. Maybe we should get these off, though.” He suggested while he was already tugging at the waistband of the underpants. “Do you want to take a bath?” His fingers caressed the soft skin of Baekhyun’s ass as it was exposed.

“Only if you will too.”

Chanyeol dropped a kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead then led him by the hand into the adjacent bathroom. As the water in the bathtub began filling up, and he’d added enough bubble bath, Chanyeol sat down on the closed toilet lid, pulling Baekhyun into his lap. He kissed him lovingly, slowly enough that their lips lingered over each other, almost in slow-motion. Baekhyun was the one to deepen it, kitten-licking his way into Chanyeol’s mouth and sucking on his tongue. His body curled around the larger one beneath him like a koala and Chanyeol began to feel a coolness seeping into his crotch area which he realised was the lube dripping from Baekhyun’s entrance once again.

“You’re so wet.” He murmured against the older boy’s lips.

Baekhyun just kept on kissing him, hungrily entangling their tongues, breathing heavily through his nose as his excitement increased the more he got to taste Chanyeol. They were both getting worked up, maybe too much since Chanyeol wanted to draw this out longer, he needed it after the day he’d had. He brought the kissing back to gentle pecks and pulled Baekhyun into a closer hug so that he stayed attached when he stood up to check on the bath water. Baekhyun wrapped his legs tight around Chanyeol’s back and cuddled around his neck, giggling as the latter deliberately leant over and spun around, turning himself into some sort of fairground ride.

When the water was deemed a good temperature and the bubbles had grown into large clouds floating on the surface, Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun’s t-shirt off him and told him to get in the bath. Meanwhile, he stripped off his own clothes, shedding his stresses away at the same time. Baekhyun beamed at him as he stepped into the tub and immediately worked his way into Chanyeol’s arms, pressing his back up against the latter’s chest.

“So cuddly.” Chanyeol chuckled.

Baekhyun simply leant his head back onto the younger boy’s shoulder and grinned again.

“What if I do this?”

The grin quickly changed to a shocked expression of pleasure when Chanyeol slid two fingers down to Baekhyun’s entrance and pushed inside. He steadied his grip on the other boy so that he wouldn’t slip away when he began thrusting the fingers with purpose, discovering just how much Baekhyun had worked himself open earlier. A third finger was quickly added. Breathy moans left Baekhyun as he went limp lying over Chanyeol, his eyes closed tightly from the heat simmering through his body.

“You like that baby?”

“Mmhmm.”

“You want some more?”

“Ah yes.” Baekhyun gasped. “I need you. _Please_.”

Chanyeol smiled, enjoying the way that Baekhyun moved rhythmically to the thrusting of his fingers, and it would soon be exaggerated when his cock was causing it instead. He pulled his digits out and stroked his hand up Baekhyun’s torso, rubbing the palm over his nipples to give a teasing brush of sensation. The older boy was already trying to manoeuvre himself onto Chanyeol’s length, aching from the loss inside.

“Steady, Baek.” Chanyeol softly told him when his hand skidded on the bottom of the tub and he nearly went splashing underwater.

Baekhyun hmphed. “Help me, Daddy.”

A warmth bubbled up inside Chanyeol. He loved being needed like this, he loved that Baekhyun was the one who needed him, that he wanted Chanyeol’s help and comfort and protection. Maybe it had originated somewhere from their obvious size difference, but Chanyeol had always felt this powerful urge to look after Baekhyun and nothing could ever settle his worries until he knew that the other boy was happy and safe. It took over every other concern; the components that made up a terrible day were all eradicated in place of making sure Baekhyun was content.

With that in mind, Chanyeol got hold of Baekhyun’s hips and assisted him in sinking down onto his cock. He groaned loudly, his breathing impaired, fitting that sinfully tight entrance around himself. Baekhyun gripped the sides of the bath and whined as he bit down on his lower lip. He needed time to adjust, Chanyeol would give him that – he was a little overwhelmed himself, much more of this hot, wet pleasure and he’d be coming already.

He pressed kiss after kiss into Baekhyun’s hair that was frizzing from the steam, keeping his hands firmly in place to let them both relax into their new position. Baekhyun gave him the signal to start moving when he reached back and clutched Chanyeol’s neck, ever so slightly grinding his pelvis. Chanyeol gave a kiss to the wrist near his face then began to roll his hips, moaning again at the electrifying feeling.

His entire body was stirring to what was happening between them. His eyelids fluttered close, his fingertips tingled and twitched, his toes curled, his stomach coiled. His cock, of course, throbbed with every thrust up inside Baekhyun’s hole. Every thrust that was getting stronger and deeper as Chanyeol unleashed his restraint. The water splashed up around the sides of the tub as they rocked together below the surface, bubbles flopping out of the side onto the bathroom tiles.

“You take it so well.” Chanyeol praised, meaning every word, the sweet slide of his cock within Baekhyun’s clenching walls as the latter moved with synchronicity to him was all the proof.

Baekhyun released a blissful sigh. “It’s because you fuck me so well, Daddy.”

Chanyeol let out something of a growl, suddenly needing to taste Baekhyun, and so biting down on his neck. He sucked the spot for several moments, wanting the skin between his lips to be red raw when he pulled away. He didn’t care if everyone saw it, everyone practically knew already that Baekhyun was his, this would just be a small reminder.

His hips were stuttering erratically now, addicted to the ever-increasing arousal. Chanyeol almost felt like he’d never satisfy this thirst, that he’d be driving on and on, always reaching out for that perfect satisfaction though it was always just too far away.

“O-oh- oh shi- I’m gonna…” But Baekhyun had got there. “Y-yes, _yes!!_” His voice cracked as he cried out, cum shooting over his body and into the water.

His walls squeezed from the climax and Chanyeol practically sobbed in ecstasy. He didn’t even realise he was coming until the orgasm abruptly burst out from him and filled Baekhyun up through fast, slams of his cock. Chanyeol sighed noisily, his limbs losing strength as the aftershocks drained him. The waves of the bathwater gradually slowed down to little ripples, just as they gradually came down from their high and sank into gratified exhaustion.

Chanyeol eased out of Baekhyun and thoroughly made sure that he was clean before helping him out of the bath. He grabbed a towel, big and soft, and wrapped it around the older boy, rubbing him down until he was dry. He then did the same for himself. Unable to resist, he picked Baekhyun up again in his towel-blanketed cocoon, hugging him against his chest and carrying him back out to the bedroom which seemed so much colder in comparison to the steamy ensuite. Baekhyun was more than glad to put on Chanyeol’s pyjamas and curl under the sheets.

“How do you feel?” He asked after Chanyeol had thrown on a pair of boxers and climbed into bed beside him. They lay staring into each other’s eyes.

“Much better than earlier that’s for sure.” Chanyeol smiled. He brushed the hair away from Baekhyun’s face and stroked his head. “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me.” Baekhyun replied. The unspoken words being that Chanyeol was always taking care of him so it was only fair that he return the favour. The younger boy knew what he was saying just from the look on his face.

“Do you want to know a secret?” He murmured conspiratorially, shuffling in closer.

Baekhyun giggled. “Yeah.”

Chanyeol kissed his nose. “I love you.”

Baekhyun laughed again and swatted his shoulder. “That’s not a secret.”

Chanyeol grinned, joining their lips together this time. “Sometimes it is.” He kept smiling. “But that’s alright.”

He knew Baekhyun knew what he meant and the latter didn’t say anything more before they turned off the light and cosied up to sleep, except to whisper in Chanyeol’s ear that he loved him too.

**Author's Note:**

> ChanBaek is the kpop world's worst kept secret XD   
at least in my opinion...  
what do you reckon?


End file.
